witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaevinn
|Gender = Male |Affiliations = Scoia'tael Vrihedd Brigade |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Hair_color = Black |Eye_color = Brown |Voice = Jay Simon}} |audio = Yaevinn voice line.ogg}} Yaevinn was an elf and a member of Toruviel's Scoia'tael commando. He also had his own commando in the vicinity of Vizima. He had a greater penchant for flowery words and metaphors than most elves, perhaps rivaling Dandelion alone in his prose. Yaevinn participated in the Second Nilfgaard War with Nilfgaard. During the Battle of Brenna, where he was part of the Vrihedd Brigade, he and his commando entered in the medic tent of Rusty and started to kill all the patients but they immediately stopped when they saw that the medic and his assistants were healing wounded people from both the factions, making no difference between Nilfgaardians and Nordlings. He was later seriously injured in that battle but in the end he survived to the wounds. Yaevinn appears in Chapter II of the game. He treats Geralt with hesitant respect and appeals to him to aid his faction; he reminds him that as a mutant, he would never be accepted in human society, only tolerated and could better relate to the cause of the Scoia'tael. He is eloquent and often speaks in verse, employing metaphors and literary allusions to convey his meaning. If the witcher chooses to ally himself with the Scoia'tael, Yaevinn plays an even more central role in the story. It is also Toruviel who is a member of Yaevinn's group rather than the other way around, although he does not seem to outrank her by much. Journal entry :Yaevinn the elf is as conceited as he is eloquent. He seems cunning and wise; moreover, he despises humans, considering them aggressive barbarians, and has respect only for the Elder Races. Still, this disillusioned elf treats me with respect in his own, peculiar way. Everything suggests that Yaevinn is preparing for battle — in the swamp he has created a training camp for the Scoia'tael under his command. : Scoia'tael Path: ::The Scoia'tael led by Yaevinn defeated the Order of the Flaming Rose during the clash in the Golem Burial Ground. ::Yaevinn is interested in artifacts of historical value for the nonhumans — he's looking for something which could serve as a banner for his Scoia'tael. Yaevinn remains a cynic and a pragmatist even when thinking about the heritage of the Elder Blood. ::During the bank robbery in the Trade Quarter I decided to support the Scoia'tael. Yaevinn believes that the stolen money will finance an uprising. ::I asked Yaevinn for military support during the assault on Salamandra's headquarters in Vizima. The elf, who was among those invited to Leuvaarden's reception, agreed to help me dismantle the organization. ::On the hill under the Old Manor my friend aided me again. We stood shoulder to shoulder against Salamandra. : Order's path: ::Yaevinn accused me of causing Toruviel's death. A fight broke out and he died by my hand. : Neutral path: ::Yaevinn accused me of causing Toruviel's death. I didn't let him provoke me and he went his own way. Associated quests * Echoes of Yesterday * Force Recon * Frozen Reflections * Gold Rush * The Unforgiven * Hope Burns Bright * Sweet Revenge * The Ashes of Vizima * Worth its Weight in Gold On Iorveth's path during Chapter II, the Scoia'tael leader will discuss Yaevinn's legacy with Geralt in Vergen if the latter sided with the Scoia'tael or remained neutral in The Witcher. Yaevinn, same as Iorveth, does not appear in game and apart from the second one, he is not even mentioned by other characters, but he has his own gwent card as part of Scoia'tael Gwent deck. Notes *In the first Witcher game, its possible to hear rumors about his beloved's slaughter by the order. Gallery People_Yaevinn.png|Yaevinn's journal image Tw3 cardart scoiatael yaevinn.png|Yaevinn's gwent card art Gwent cardart scoiatael yaevinn.jpg|Gwent standalone card art External links * cs:Yaevinn de:Yaevinn es:Yaevinn fr:Yaevinn hu:Yaevinn it:Yaevinn lt:Yaevinn pl:Yaevinn pt-br:Yaevinn ru:Яевинн Category:Elves Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters